Question: Luis ate 4 slices of cake. Umaima ate 2 slices. If Luis ate $\dfrac{4}{11}$ of the cake, what fraction of the cake was eaten?
Explanation: If 4 slices represent $\dfrac{4}{11}$ of the cake, there must have been a total of 11 slices. $\text{fraction of cake eaten} = \dfrac{\text{number of slices eaten}}{\text{number of slices total}}$ They ate ${6}$ out of $11$ slices. They ate $\dfrac{6}{11}$ of the cake.